The overall objective of the proposed research is to explore the variance and interrelatedness of selected psychosocial and somatic variables between a group of hypertensive and normotensive adolescents with the specific aim of developing a typology for identifying coronary proneness in youth. One hundred hypertensive student subjects and one hundred matched controls, age 12-15, will be given physical examinations and psychologic tests by physicians and nurse practitioners at the Adolescent Clinic, Tacoma-Pierce County Washington Health Department. Data generated by the study will be blood pressure level, cholesterol level, physical findings on examinations, salt abuse, physical activity, obesity and relative weight, family health and social history, needs achievement score, school anxiety scores, environmental change scores and scores on an interview designed to identify Type A behavior in adolescents. Data will be analyzed in terms of differences, variance, relatedness and clustering of factors. Since indications are that chronic CHD may have its genesis in childhood, this study has epidemiological significance especially to school nurses who could design programs to reverse the prognostic implications of possible findings during youth when unhealthful practices are easier to modify. It is planned that this study will lead to demonstration projects and long-term follow-up studies employing a variety of methodologies to test the reversal of significant findings.